


Sharp

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender never noticed how Ginny could drown anything else out.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- blindfolds

 

Lavender bites her lip in anticipation. Her fingers clutch the blanket, dig into the soft fabric. She hears soft rustling of the sheets and smells a sweet perfume creeping up her nose.

“Ready?”

A soft voice breaks the silence of the night, and Lavender smiles. “Totally.” It is the first time they are trying this and Lavender’s heart beats faster. Everything’s dark with the blindfolds and her other senses are sharp. She never noticed how Ginny’s perfume and the sound of her breath can drown anything else out, how there is nothing left of herself anymore.

And when she feels Ginny’s fingers on her heated skin, ever so soft, her longing for release was never bigger.

 


End file.
